


【红娄梦】合理失控

by yibeicoco



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29083464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yibeicoco/pseuds/yibeicoco
Summary: 一次失败的模拟作战后。
Relationships: Missing&Jiumeng





	【红娄梦】合理失控

**Author's Note:**

> *Missing×Jiumeng  
> *哨向设定  
> *【是向导攻×哨兵受！】
> 
> 想写一点温柔的东西治愈大家（和我自己！

娄运峰的心情不算太好。  
一进宿舍门赵嘉豪就感觉到了。这具体表现在他的向导明明知道他回来了，但是没有像往常那样回头笑着招呼他。娄运峰还是背对着他，戴着耳机，反复回看屏幕上的一段视频——赵嘉豪甚至不用走近看就能知道，那是他们今天下午的模拟作战记录。  
他抿了抿嘴唇，还是把那一句“峰峰”咽了回去。  
很不巧的是：他现在的心情也不算太好。

沉默一直持续到娄运峰在赵嘉豪洗漱的时候推门进了卫生间。日常训练和外勤任务繁重，在睡前一起洗漱，分享片刻温存，是他们日常的习惯。  
但今天——  
赵嘉豪正捧起水洗掉脸上的泡沫，听到开门的声音，后背都僵了一下。娄运峰没有叫他，只是默默地将精神网展开，恢复了两人在模拟作战结束的一刻默契断开的精神链接。  
啊……果然还是太不敏锐了。赵嘉豪意识到，娄运峰的心情何止是“不算太好”。  
简直是“非常不好”。  
他轻轻叹气，用毛巾擦干脸上的水，回过头试图终止这场小小的冷战：”峰峰……唔……“  
他被心情很坏的向导粗暴地吻住了。娄运峰的手按在他敏感的侧腰，然后又伸进他宽松的睡裤里。赵嘉豪颤抖了一下，下意识的拒绝还没出口，就被对方抢了先：”可以吗？“  
别拒绝我。他感受到向导强大的精神意念，恳求着他做出肯定的回答。  
赵嘉豪的确，在各种方面，很不擅长，也很难拒绝娄运峰。

但是在盥洗台边上做也太过于羞耻了。娄运峰还戴着为了复盘戴上的眼镜，即使他背对着娄运峰也能想象出对方此刻的表情。浴室备了润滑剂，娄运峰用手指帮他扩张，熟门熟路地找到敏感点碾磨刺激。幸好有润滑剂作伪装……赵嘉豪把头埋进臂弯里，试图掩盖自己难耐的呻吟。他今天动情得厉害，没一会儿就因为向导甜中带着微苦的信息素和沙哑的嗓音而湿得一塌糊涂。娄运峰不揭穿他，将手指换成性器缓缓插进哨兵的身体。疼确实有一些，更难以忍受的是和自己的向导结合的快感。赵嘉豪被弄了两下就忍不住哭叫出声，转过身向娄运峰求饶，蓄满泪水的圆眼睛让他看起来像只落水的、无助的小狗：“不要了峰峰……站不住了……”  
娄运峰没忍住欺负他的欲望，把哨兵白皙的手腕交叠着扣在身后，又重又深地在他身体里顶了几下，直逼得赵嘉豪高潮了一次，腿软得要倒在地上才把人捞起来带上了床。

17岁那年，赵嘉豪如愿以偿分化成哨兵，被送进塔时认识的第一个同龄人就是娄运峰。娄运峰与他年纪相仿，但分化和进塔比他早，又有天赋，早早就成了塔的战术核心，前后换过很多不同的哨兵做搭档。他和娄运峰一同出过两次临时任务后就惦记上了这个稀有的攻击型向导，目标也从“留在总塔”变成了“做娄运峰的哨兵”。  
相比起被温柔地保护，赵嘉豪迷恋上了并肩作战的感觉。他最终成功了，他成为了娄运峰身边唯一的哨兵，成为了第一个和娄运峰永久绑定的哨兵。第一次和自己的向导肉体结合的滋味甜美异常，那晚他对娄运峰言听计从，尽管自己才是体能异于常人的哨兵，但在对方强大的精神力面前都反抗无效——他也不想反抗。情欲的线索被控制，高潮的节奏被掌控，他不被允许自我抚慰，恶趣味的向导甚至将他高潮时的失神表情和白皙赤裸的身体都投射在精神图景里。成功结合时哨兵嗓音都叫得沙哑，但他仍然坚持向刚刚狠狠欺负了自己的向导索吻，在心里许下愿望：  
要成为娄运峰最锋利的武器。

当然，后来赵嘉豪再不许娄运峰在床上用精神力做奇怪的事。  
“在想什么？”娄运峰开口问他。  
赵嘉豪被上一轮的性事折腾得精疲力竭，大片的雪白皮肤上都覆着薄汗，他正仰着头轻轻喘气，低声说：  
“在想我们第一次结合的时候。”  
不消细说，娄运峰也知道他指的是他们的第一次肉体结合。他讶异于赵嘉豪此刻的坦诚，不过一转念就理解了这坦诚的缘由：一向羞涩的哨兵正在向他示好。  
“我的我的，”他吻了吻赵嘉豪的脸颊，“我不该把模拟训练时的情绪带回来。”  
赵嘉豪摇头，示意他不必再讲。娄运峰的性器还硬着，赵嘉豪就主动坐起身，把自己和向导的位置调换过来，主动骑在了娄运峰身上，将向导粗硬的性器吃了进去。被异物侵入的感觉不太好受，娄运峰一手扶着他的腰，另一手和他十指紧扣，看着敏感的哨兵因为快感绷直了腰背，紧紧咬着嘴唇，流下生理性的泪水。娄运峰看得燥热难忍，双手掐住赵嘉豪纤细腰肢挺动起来。赵嘉豪爽得说不出一句完整的话，起初还能撑起身子摇头讨饶，后面被顶得腰都软了下来，只能伏在娄运峰身上，泪水和呻吟都被轻柔吻去。  
赵嘉豪不记得自己最后怎样到达高潮。他们很久没有这么失控的体验了，娄运峰贪婪地索取着他，而他也乐意配合，后来似乎被翻了过去，用后入的姿势做了一次，哭着喊了“哥哥”来试图让娄运峰心软，最后毫不意外地被内射了。  
在陷入梦乡之前，娄运峰凑过来吻了他的额头。赵嘉豪隐隐约约听到他说的话。

“会赢更多的……“  
“只要你在我身边。”


End file.
